


Hero Worship

by Taeryfai



Series: Live and Let Avenge [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgard looks down on other realms, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Fantastic Racism, Frickity frack all over the place, FrostIron - Freeform, Gradually changing opinions, Hero Worship, I could say implications of a sexual relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, IronFrost - Freeform, IronFrost Frickity Frack, Loki and Tony like to frickity frack, M/M, Not the Avengers (2012) Compliant, Protective Thor, Snapshots, Surprisingly not a lot of frickity frack, The Avengers (2012) Never Happened, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is scandalised, Thor-centric, Time Skips, Tony visits Asgard, but frickity frack is much funner to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: Snapshots of an universe where Loki brings home back a friend clad in red and gold. Despite previous evidence of Loki having terrible taste in friends Thor quite likes this one.Loki does too. It takes Thor a while to figure that maybe Loki likes this one a little too much.





	1. Good First Impressions.

**Author's Note:**

> FrostIron from Thor's perspective.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr prompt fill for https://dailyfrostironficrec.tumblr.com/ monthly prompt, October 2017. The theme was worship.  
> (Blame/Thank silver_drip for doing the prompt first, prompting me to do the prompt.)

Loki was returning home today from his many travels across the realms, Loki always managed to procure many great treasures for Asgard and new exotic creatures and items. Frigga, their mother adored what Loki brought back to her whether it was ingredients for potions or whether it was jewellery. Thor himself was exuberant over his brother’s return, he had missed his brother despite his wily ways and he could not help but wonder what his brother would bring back this time.

He wondered whether it would be some kind of food. He did like those strange fruits his brother had acquired and craved their sweet tanginess over the memory of them. It was odd how they were named after their colour but not all realms were as advanced as Asgard.

It could always be a weapon or an artefact. When he had arrived to Heimdall, ready to greet his brother as he stepped off the bridge, he was surprised. Loki always took the bridge when he was scheduled to return home from his travels, Thor assumed his other mysterious ways weren’t ideal for luggage. There was also the fact it was one of the conditions Odin had set when allowing Loki to take his trips. What was surprising was the fact what Loki had brought home this time was more than mere luggage or cattle. It was a warrior.

The warrior and his brother were walking across the bridge as he stepped upon it. He greeted his brother cordially trying hard not to stare at the warrior too hard.

The man in the red and gold armour could not be anything but a warrior. He walked with an air of confidence, a sign that he knew his own worth and was worthy to be there. Thor wondered what species the warrior could be for his helmet covered his face and his armour everything else.

The armour was remarkable in the way it stalked as easily as a cat would without the normal clunkiness and awkwardness most of the armour Asgard still had. It was feat worthy of dwarves with the way each plate of armour moved effortlessly. The armour glistened and the chest part shone with a particular blue light, its power source perhaps.

The helmet could do with some horns or something however. But was it even a helmet or was he looking at the creature’s face?

Was it perhaps like the Destroyer, a guardian that Loki had brought back. Surely armour could not move with such ease housing a person so something like the Destroyer made sense.

Then the warrior stepped out of the armour with a swagger, and he was the smallest man Thor had ever seen. He half supposed he was a dwarf by the size of him, but he lacked the stocky, strong build of a dwarf. Although dwarves hadn’t been seen in centuries as Asgard had less and less dealings with them. All dealings went through a gate as their realm of Nidavellir was closed to outsiders now. He supposed they might have changed over the centuries.

The thought that Loki may have entered the realm of the dwarves was nothing short of miraculous and to bring one back with him was beyond belief, even with Loki's silver tongue. So Thor supposed, this small man must have been something else entirely but he could not place what. He looked almost Asgardian yet was so clearly not and what strange threads the man wore. It was unlike anything Thor had ever seen.

The warrior clasped his arm jovially. “You must be Thor, Loki mentioned you.”

Thor felt strangely pleased over the fact that Loki had described him well enough for the warrior to know who he was on sight.

“Take me to your leader, Point Break.” He wondered who and what this warrior was, as well as what a ‘Point Break’ was and why he looked so amused at asking to see the All-Father.

Odin was not pleased to find Loki had brought someone into Asgard let alone stroll him through the palace, nor was he pleased to know Thor let it happen, but most of his ire was aimed at Loki. Thor was far too giddy with interest and excitement to care over his father's mild disapproval. There was a mystery around this fellow. Perhaps he could learn his name at the very least, the man would not tell him until he had an audience with the All-Father. He had never really met royalty from other realms, but considering all their interactions that surely must be what this warrior was, royalty.

He supposed he admired the way the man faced Odin as if they were equals although he was in parts scandalised at the thought. However if the man was also a king (which could well be possible) he supposed it could be acceptable because in technicality they would be equals. Even if Asgard was superior.

The warrior introduced himself as Anthony of this strange land of Stark Awesomeness that Thor had never heard of. Thor wondered if this Anthony was perhaps something special indeed, although briefly he considered whether Anthony could be from Midgard but he dismissed it as they were primitives who could have never made such armour which Anthony said that he himself made.  
Anthony managed to coax Odin into allowing him to stay in Asgard, Thor was still not quite sure how as the All-Father tended to be set in his ways, an admirable trait but Anthony had managed to allow him (a stranger) into staying.

It may have something to do with what the man offered with his genius and the promise his armour held. It may also have something to do with how Frigga seemed quite taken with Loki’s guest with the way Anthony had smiled charmingly and kissed Frigga’s hand respectively.

Once Anthony was permitted to stay, he commanded attention as readily as any of the princes could and weedled information so readily out of the servants that Thor could see why this strange man would be acquainted with his brother. They were alike in a way, silver tongues seeking each other out.

And acquainted they were as Thor was astounded to see that the man could make Loki smile, he hadn’t realised how long it had been since he had seen a true smile from Loki till then aside from that sarcastic twisted thing he sent Thor himself. Although, for the strangest of reasons, he had felt that he had intruded into something private when he saw that smile. That was when Thor decided he quite liked Loki's new friend in some surprise, although he knew he had (if he was to be honest with himself) as taken as Frigga had been it was still strange to think of Loki having a friend that was actually likeable.

He rarely did like those Loki claimed to be friends. Most people, if you could call half of them that, were strange and cruel. Some were barely steps up from being creatures with their scaled faces and hooked talons or the look of something just wrong being on them. He disliked the latters the most as they looked almost normal but just had the sense of something terribly wrong, a madness or a deep bloodlust that even Aesir found disturbing.

Loki's friend was almost Asgardian in features if not for his diminutive frame which made Thor almost alarmed that he would hurt him should he clasp his shoulder in greeting. Thor found himself considering what Anthony may be quite often. He had a colour scheme of browns from his short (rather shocking) hair which was cut close to his skull was dark and brown. The cropped hair was confusing as it was typically the sign of servants but he held himself like royalty. His eyes were interesting, they held knowledge and cutting sharp edge that was so rarely seen in brown eyes. Brown eyes tended to admit a warm earthiness and it strange to see them so apparently piercing.

Anthony must be a great and powerful warrior as well as a talented craftsman and blacksmith. Loki tended to seek out other magic users, a cowardly and womanly craft but Loki was suited to it in way most Asgardians were not so it was permitted.  At last Loki had found and brought back a warrior. It was a good sign.

But where did this realm of Stark Awesomeness lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is the one with the bit of hero worship, now if he knew Tony was from Midgard. Psh. But whilst he's assuming he's the one of the gods' gods.


	2. Awe Worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blatant Suggestions of Frickity Fracking, it's so obvious I may as well wrote 'they frickity fracked all night long'. And it's soon.

Thor found himself quite amazed with Anthony, he could be so insightful at times. With a couple of observations he found himself noticing a lot more. He had never really noticed how strenuous Asgard’s relationship between other realms were, dwarves had closed up and the frost giants had bad blood with them. Not to mention several other realms that endured invasions from Asgard. Loki was one of the only people who could travel between realms without causing battle, who could bring back goods as he did because of that.

Anthony pointed out things so cleverly that Thor hardly even noticed that he was pointing them out, he did so in a manner that Thor quite confused them for entirely his own conclusions.  
   
When Thor had offered to spar with him Anthony had agreed. Anthony’s suit had absorbed Mjolnir’s blast and Thor marvelled, as had Sif and the warrior three. Anthony did not seem fazed by their praise nor did he seem to care much. He did value Loki’s opinion however. Thor found himself emulating Anthony’s seeking Loki’s opinion and advice, Thor was rather quite astounded with how much good advice Loki could give out if he took the time to listen.

How had he missed it?

Anthony had become a regular in Asgard but he came and went with ease. Thor had become used to him being there but Anthony was not there enough for him to lose his awe and mystery.

So caught in his musing was he, that Thor startled when he saw the two people in the corridor before him.

Thor was both astounded and a little disturbed to see Loki with his back against the wall whilst Anthony had his arms thrust either side of him, pinning him. It was slightly odd to see Loki pinned by a far shorter man, he wouldn’t have figured it likely but here it was. He was tempted to either throw himself into battle mode to defend Loki or to scold Loki for doing nothing when the warrior way was to do anything but. He refrained for some quiet feeling that told him to watch and wait. When he took time to pay attention he could tell that Loki was in no way distressed and seemed rather pleased at the turn of events which puzzled Thor.

It was when Anthony’s leg slowly raised up in its position between Loki's legs and the manner in which Loki's green eyes, dilated and wide, shuttered shut before his mouth reached down to meet with Anthony’s eager one that Thor understood. As his brother's hips jerked forward in an arching roll and an almost purr left his lips, Thor understood far too much.

Thor hurried away and took a long bath trying to wash himself clean of the dirty feeling he felt encasing him upon seeing such a scene, to drown the memory and thoughts of what they were doing out of his head. He soaked for an age and when he heard their muffled groans he considered drowning himself. Evidently they had decided to continue in Loki's adjoining bathhouse.

They had requested to have their bath-houses between the long stretch that lead to their rooms when they younger, just so they could be closer when they were told they were much to old to share a room and they would tap secret messages to each other through the walls. Thor found he missed the simpler times to an extent, the brothers had been a lot closer. He also found that he wished the walls were a lot thicker now, he felt quite traumatized at hearing a tell tale thudding and he really did not need to know that his baby brother was quite the dirty talker.

He all but skidded away from the bathhouse, half convinced he should ask his mother to scrounge his memories of what he had witnessed and heard. Instead he settled for attempting to smother himself with a pillow. Something telling him that if Frigga peered into the memories scrounged that she would not be as understanding as he was. He would not let Frigga think any less of Loki, he would just have to bear it.

The next morning Thor felt terrible as a pregnant bilgesnipe. As Frigga so thoughtfully remarked, he looked as terrible as he felt. Anthony and Loki both looked as if they slept as little as he had, but they looked awfully smug about it. Thor shuddered and wondered if he could fall upon Hogun's mace or Volstagg’s axe.

As much as he was traumatized, he could not bring himself to disapprove of them, even now the knowledge twisted their every action into something tender and a private secret between them. His memories contorted his to new knowledge and simple touches took new meaning. He felt scandalized but wholly protective of their relationship as he liked to see Loki happy.

It did not stop him wanting to scream as unwanted memories sprung forth when Loki’s knee nudged Anthony’s under the table or when their hands lingered too long on each other when they ‘accidentally’ reached for something at the same time. How could anyone, especially himself, have missed it when their arms were comfortably pressed together (just touching) like they were.  
He was still wondering how no one had realised when Loki escorted Anthony to the bridge, shoulders lightly touching all the way there. It was a matter of ceremony using the bridge when neither of them needed to gathering by the way Anthony appeared unannounced.

Heimdall could not follow Anthony in his sights and he hid himself as readily as Loki himself did against his all seeing eyes. Thor began to wonder if Anthony had been the teacher of these ways or had Loki. For Anthony to be able to do so was amazing for he had no magic.

Thor found himself quite awed by Anthony often and wondered if he was a true god. Heimdall was angered, but Thor wondered if it really mattered all that much or whether Heimdall was so angered merely because it was Loki (and by extension Anthony) who was defying him.

Thor figured Heimdall was offended that his gifts could be thwarted in such a manner, one so dismissive and as if it took not much effort. Uneasily Thor recognized an emotion within Heimdall. Jealousy. He recognized it as he saw it in himself, in others, as he had too felt jealous of Loki's power. They were jealous of the way he could with ease, do something they could not do with ten times the effort. So they called it the easy way out and mocked it. Thor himself had been jealous in the way Frigga seemed just more of Loki's mother than his own the way they had magic to link them. He had felt jealous in the childish way of Loki having something from their mother that he had not.

He did not quite know what that made him suddenly recognize it or what had really brought it to his attention, but now he noticed.  
In fact he did know, it was within Loki's face. With Anthony a crease within Loki's brow straightened out and Loki just seemed to be finally filling all his outlines as if he had not been before. He looked looser and more comfortable with himself, and it was simple.

Anthony had praised and been appropriately awed at all of Loki's little tricks – no – well practiced and clever illusions, rather than belittled them out of scorn, jealousy or fear. Thor had unconsciously followed Anthony’s example and stopped calling them the easy way out and began offering compliments that he had always held back as it was womanly work. It was easier to criticise than praise.

It was hard to see the rot in system when you lived on it and it was second nature. It took an outsider to make him notice, the bad thing was if it had been anyone other than Anthony or if Anthony had told him outright he would have been outraged. Not at Asgard, but at the outsider for thinking Asgard was anything but perfect. Now he just felt a dull horror at how he missed it.


	3. Broken Visions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of when Thor's Hero Vision gets broken bit by bit. And the end.

He had noticed how good Anthony was for Loki but it took another intrusion of his in a private moment for him to realise that Loki was good for Anthony too.

Anthony was against the wall gasping, at first Thor was ready to just throw himself out of one of the palace’s windows as he thought not again. However this was a different kind of gasp, a harsh pained kind of gasps and he was against the wall like a wounded animal clutching his chest.

Loki was there, all attention so solely on Anthony and he talked Anthony down by talking about mundane items and describing the weather. There was a breaking point when Anthony allowed Loki to touch him again and Anthony clung to Loki as if he was his life support.

It was hard for Thor to accept as this was his idol, he had come to admit that this was the case, and he had admired him in the vague sort of way not really considering him a person as much as they were, he had seen him as more. Anthony was supposed to be perfect but suddenly he was not.

Another reason it was hard to see was the fact that Anthony and Loki more than fit together, they needed each other. Loki needed Anthony more than he would ever need his older brother.

The next time he saw them together was in the library with Anthony hunched over a book whilst Loki leant over him, Loki’s hair tickling Anthony’s ear. They looked happy.

It seemed a shame that they would not be accepted. Except maybe by Thor himself.

* * *

Anthony was Tony Stark. A Midgardian. He had found out quite by accident, much like how he had found out about many elements of Loki and Anthony's relationship. Including elements he would prefer not to know. Thor felt his visions of an idol shatter a bit further, Anthony was not merely a person, he was human - a mortal. Mostly he felt pity for his brother as Anthony's lifespan was so short in comparison to their own.

Thor told no one knowing that although he still held Anthony in high regard few others will. Loki deserved all the time he got with the mortal, mortal though he may be.

* * *

They were in Odin's Vault, depositing another of Loki's gifts to the vault. In which he discovered another harsh reality when Loki touched the casket of Ancient Winters.

Thor watched with the same horror as Loki no doubt felt as his skin turned blue and eyes red. Jotun. Frost Giant. Their mortal enemies and the monsters that filled bedtime stories. His hand ached for Mjolnir in instinct. His brother was one of those monsters that snatched away little Asgardian boys who did not go to bed when they were told. One of the monsters that hid under the bed of those who had been bad with their wicked red eyes. One touch could lose you a limb.

But then he saw his brother’s eyes. They were the same, red though they were. Full of fear and self-loathing. And Thor was angry.  
Odin and Frigga must have known, but yet they told stories of Jotuns as monsters as fiends only fit for slaying. Monsters that ate children. He loved his parents but could see no excuse for this. His heart felt heavy as he lost respect for them. It panged and felt like a betrayal to himself and well as to Loki.

Loki and Anthony both must have taken his anger for another reason and Anthony stood in front of Loki protectively whilst Loki had the look of resignation and betrayal.

“My brother, Asgard will burn for its injustice against you.” Anthony and Loki both were startled and their expressions changed. Anthony gave out a cheerful bark of surprised laughter and Loki looked cautiously hopeful.

“Asgard needn’t burn.” Such loyalty his brother had for Asgard despite everything. Thor would respect his decision, unlike what he had before many times.


End file.
